1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to farm and field equipment. More particularly the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for efficiently retrieving large square bales from a field and staging the bales for pickup and transport.
2. Background Art
Biomass as a fuel source is gaining interest and use in the United States and elsewhere. Some biomass products, such as switchgrass, can be baled in the same manner as livestock forage to increase its energy density, reduce its volume, and make its handling more efficient.
One consideration in the utilization of biomass as a source of energy is its net energy available. The raising, harvesting, and transport of biomass products all require energy input. It is counterproductive to expend more energy (especially from fossil fuels) than can be extracted from the biomass.
Bales of forage are often speared with any one of a variety of bale spears available for use with agricultural tractors and even pickup trucks. Bales of biomass, however, are preferably made so dense as to resist spearing. Additionally, spearing is likely to break the twine binding the bale together.
Another method for collecting bales from a field is the use of a frame, usually mounted on a loader on an agricultural tractor. Pivotally attached to the frame is a plurality of claws. The frame is set on a layer of bales, usually small square bales, and the claws rotated into the bales, hence capturing the layer of bales to the frame. The frame and bales may then be lifted and transported using the loader, and deposited in an orderly fashion on a hay rack, in a barn, or on a truck or trailer.
This latter method has been limited to small square bales, and a small number of bales at each pickup.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and apparatus for quickly and efficiently picking up and removing biomass bales from a field in which the biomass was baled. There is a further need for a system for compactly stacking the bales after picking the bales off the ground. Another need is for a method and apparatus for efficiently depositing the bales on the ground at a staging area for later loading onto a semi trailer, straight truck, or train car.